Cigarette butts which are thrown on the ground constitute a substantial littering problem. The cigarette butts contain substances that are hazardous to the environment, and they also cause aesthetically unpleasant surroundings and consequently considerable sanitation costs. Further, when disposed of in the open, health-impairing cigarette butts are accessible to children and animals. Also, a glowing cigarette butt may set fire to inflammable material when thrown on the ground, floor or in a bin.
A bag-like portable ashtray is known from JP2003219858. The ashtray comprises an inner bag and an outer bag. A heat insulator is disposed between the inner and the outer bag. The heat insulator consists of a heat insulating material, such as a polymer absorbent in a porous material, which is closed in a separate bag.
One objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to prevent pollution of the environment due to cigarette butts thrown on the ground.
Another objective problem to be solved by the present invention is to avoid that cigarette butts are accessible to children and animals.
A further problem to be solved by the present invention is to increase safety to fire due to disposed glowing cigarette butts.
A further problem to be solved by the present invention is to achieve a cost effective handling of a large number of disposed cigarette butts.